


Сосуд

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fanfic, Horror, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: «Беги!» — снова закричал ворон, и Теон проснулся
Relationships: OFC - Relationship, Ramsey Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Roose Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Сосуд

— 1 — 

Бежать было некуда.

Винтерфелл не охраняли — нужды в том давно уже не имелось, но куда идти, когда такой снегопад? Мир за окном был до того белым, что небо с землей будто бы смешались друг с другом или даже вовсе местами поменялись. 

А может, все дело было в Теоне. Он сам про себя знал, что подвинулся умом еще давно, совсем давно, до того, как начался снегопад. Чудно даже, что он помнил свое имя. 

«Ты не совсем безумен, безумцам сны не снятся», — невпопад подумал Теон, глядя на снег. И с чего он только решил, что безумцы снов не видят?..

— Теон, — голос, что раздался за спиной, был очень тихим. — Мы ждем тебя за столом. 

— Простите, милорд.

Теон торопливо втянул голову в плечи, хоть и знал, что в этом нет смысла. Его больше не наказывали за неповиновение, однако привычка не высовываться и ни в коем случае не привлекать к себе внимания осталась. Кажется, лорда Русе Болтона она вполне устраивала. 

— Не стоит извиняться, пойдем. 

Шаги у лорда Болтона были такими же тихими, как и голос. Теон следовал за ним по темным пустым коридорам и старался не думать ни о снегопаде за окном, ни о своем сне. 

Снегопад с редкими перерывами шел уже год, а то и дольше. Первый сон приснился Теону около пары дней назад. В нем он шел по белой снежной пустоши, дрожа от холода, и за ним тянулся кровавый след. От этого образа стало отчего-то страшно; Теон проснулся посреди ночи да так и не заснул. 

Второй сон привиделся прошлой ночью. Все так же шел снег, однако в этот раз тишину разбавлял надсадный вороний крик. Теон заткнул уши, но звук не становился тише. Он словно бы проникал в его тело, заполнял целиком, и совсем скоро Теон отчетливо услышал в вороньем крике человеческие слова:  
— Беги! Беги!

От страха Теон зажмурил глаза, и в абсолютной темноте замелькали странные картины: одеты в черное люди бредут по лесу, ищут место, где развести огонь, негромко переговариваются, греясь у чахлого костерка. Теон чувствовал, будто знает этих людей, но никак не мог разглядеть их лиц. 

— Беги! — снова закричал ворон, и Теон проснулся. 

Скорее всего, сон не имел никакого смысла — бежать было некуда. Год назад (или чуть больше) мир людей потерпел поражение. Как и предсказывалось, настала вечная зима, в которой выжили немногие. Так, по крайней мере, сказал лорд Болтон. 

Теон не застал этих событий. Он очнулся, когда снегопад уже начался. Тогда-то лорд Болтон и рассказал ему, что все, кого он знал, мертвы. И главный мучитель, и те, кто мог спасти, — все. Выжил только Русе Болтон да несколько слуг. Белая безлюдная пустошь раскинулась на тысячи лиг вокруг. Наверное, Теон мог бы расспросить о том, как именно Иные победили своих противников, и отчего не тронули Винтерфелл, но не стал. Что-то подсказывало: лорд Болтон либо не ответит на вопрос, либо соврет. Не стоило досаждать ему необходимостью выдумывать ложь. 

Слуг, к слову сказать, постепенно становилось все меньше. Сейчас их осталось лишь двое. Лорд Болтон сказал, что остальные замерзли насмерть, по собственной неосторожности. 

Теон решил, что будет верить лорду Болтону и просто жить, пока живется, день за днем, и не станет по возможности вспоминать ничего. Он и так помнил слишком многое. 

Лорд Болтон толкнул двери обеденного зала, и они неохотно распахнулись. 

За слишком большим столом уже сидела она, еще одна выжившая. Нахмурившись, девочка лениво размазывала кашу по миске. Теон знал, что ее назвали Сансой, потому что таково было желание Рамси, но избегал называть ее по имени. Она была… просто она. Девочка. Иногда, в те моменты, когда Теону хотелось как следует помучить себя, — дочь. 

Она выглядела трехлеткой, но на деле ей не могло быть более полутора лет. Однако это не слишком удивляло: такие, как она, и не должны расти, как нормальными люди. Честно говоря, Теон предпочел бы, чтобы она выглядела менее человеком, чтобы у нее было по десять пальцев на руке, рога или хвост. Но нет, это была обычная девочка, темноволосая, с прозрачными, совсем как у Рамси, глазами, только взрослела слишком быстро. Наверное, для таких быстрый рост был в порядке вещей. Теон не знал, а лорд Болтон притворялся, будто не знает. 

Рамси совершил некий обряд, это было ясно. Теон мало что помнил — только то, как Рамси гладил его по волосам, поил чем-то горячим и сладким, и все твердил, что не сердится за побег, что и сам оплошал — слишком долго откладывал неизбежное. Но теперь все будет в порядке, так, как и должно быть. 

Потом Теон уснул долгим, почти бесконечным сном. Иногда он просыпался, но не в реальности, а в другом сне; в нем он лежал на мягкой кровати, не на полу в темнице. Пахло дымом и солью, и от этого запаха щипало в глаза. 

Постепенно, когда начались боли, Теон понял, что это не сон. Он не мог проснуться до конца, и в памяти остались лишь обрывки — как он прикасается к своему круглому животу и чувствует глухие толчки изнутри, как ломит спину, как от тошноты сводит желудок. По счастью, он неизменно проваливался в темное забытье. В нем не было ни боли, ни страха; ни мыслей, что были куда хуже боли и страха. 

Когда Теон очнулся, за окном шел снег. Поначалу он отказывался верить, что эта девочка с прозрачными глазами — его дочь. Несмотря на обрывки воспоминаний, белые отметины и широкий шрам на животе, Теон сопротивлялся этой мысли. Однако постепенно пришло смирение. 

«Со всем можно научиться жить», — так говорил лорд Болтон и был, пожалуй, прав. 

На Севере ходила легенда, странная и жуткая, будто спаситель людей Азор Ахай не может родиться как человек, у женщины и мужчины, и прежде всего ему нужна жертва. 

Иногда Теон задумывался, что за жертву принес Рамси — и неизменно приходил к выводу, что тот ни за что бы не пошел на такое. Ни на обряд, ни на жертву. Кто-то подговорил его. 

Теон почти наверняка знал, кто именно — и не понимал до конца, зачем. Еще он понимал, что думать об этом слишком часто не стоило, чтобы не потерять рассудок. Скорее всего, правда никогда не откроется. 

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал лорд Болтон, садясь за стол. 

Она ничего не ответила, она не любила говорить. Когда Теон придвинул к себе миску со своей порцией серой каши, она вдруг подняла взгляд и пристально посмотрела на него. 

В ушах зашумело, и Теон первым отвел взгляд. 

— 2 — 

Дни путались между собой и были совершенно неотличимы друг от друга. Временами Теону казалось, что они уже давно мертвы, как и весь засыпанный снегом мир. Однако это было бы слишком легко. Боги с ним еще не закончили, в это Теон верил крепче, чем даже в самих богов. 

Бо-ги не за-кон-чи-ли, по одному глухому удару на слог. Теон мотнул головой и зажмурился. Этот стук часто мерещился ему, но он ни разу не удостоверился, что это ему и в самом деле только кажется. 

На этот раз стук был громкий и очень настойчивый. Теон не удержался: он пошел вперед, прямо к источнику звука. Вопреки всему Теон старался верить, что никакого источника звука нет. Есть только его родное, привычное безумие. 

Посреди коридора на каменном полу сидела она и играла с костями. Это было похоже на странный ритуал: нахмурившись, она ритмично стучала костями по полу, затем замирала ненадолго и продолжала. Ее губы шептали что-то неразборчивое.

Теон мимолетно вспомнил обряды, что наблюдал еще совсем мальчишкой на Железных островах. Кажется, там тоже были кости, которые море прибивало к берегу, и пахло морем и солью, совсем как сейчас. 

Виски стиснуло болью, и запах исчез. Все запахи вдруг исчезли, и Теону показалось, будто он уже вовсе не здесь. Точно почувствовав это, она вдруг подняла голову и уставилась на Теона своим прозрачными глазами. 

— Здравствуй, — сказал тот, зная, что вряд ли получит ответ. 

Стало очень тихо. Она неловко поднялась с пола, подошла ближе и протянула Теону одну из костей, достаточно крупных, чтобы принадлежать человеку. 

«Почти все слуги исчезли», — подумал Теон и немедленно запретил себе эту мысль. 

Она была плохая, эта мысль, и ни к чему хорошему привести не могла. Кость оказалась горячей и гладкой. 

— Не нужно меня бояться, — услышал Теон внутри своей усталой головы.

Она, эта девочка, дочь, улыбнулась ему, а потом отвернулась и ушла. 

«Пусть мне больше сны не снятся, — попросил Теон у пустоты. — Я не хочу ничего знать, я хочу остаться как есть». 

На несколько дней сны и правда перестали сниться, а затем снова вернулись, но в них был только бесконечный снег и ничего больше. 

Бежать было некуда.

— 3 — 

По ночам снег шел так сильно, что Теон не понимал: как так вышло, что весь замок до сих пор не засыпало до самой крыши? Похоже, днем снег все же немного подтаивал, несмотря на то, что солнце давно не показывалось на небе. Как бы то ни было, выходить наружу и проверять совсем не хотелось. 

— Отчего не спишь? — вкрадчиво спросил лорд Болтон. 

Теон вздрогнул. Он не ожидал, что за ним наблюдают. 

— Снег идет, — невпопад сказал Теон. 

Он часто недоумевал, отчего лорд Болтон так легко позволяет ему спать рядом. Возможно, разгадка была проста, и тот старался беречь тепло — но тогда отчего так упорно укладывал ее в отдельной комнате? Неужели потому, что тоже боялся?

Это была опасная мысль. 

— Когда снег закончится? — зачем-то спросил Теон, глядя в потолок. 

Он знал, что не получит ответа, однако лорд Болтон удивил его:

— Когда будет нужно, — коротко сказал он. 

Теон повернул голову и недоуменно на него посмотрел; в плотной темноте не выходило разглядеть его лица, оно казалось сплошным черным пятном. 

Теон подумал, что хотел бы убежать прямо сейчас, в снежную ночь. Он представил, как увязает в ледяном снегу, но все равно идет вперед, пока не падает. Лицо и руки царапает колючий наст, но это не важно. Боль не имеет значения, Теон уже заранее знает, что больше не поднимется…

Лорд Болтон неожиданно поднес его изуродованные руки к губам и мягко, как будто бы даже благодарно, поцеловал пальцы. Теон вздрогнул; эти редкие проявления нежности поначалу пугали, было проще, когда лорд Болтон молча брал свое. Однако постепенно Теон привык. Стоило быть благодарным уже за то, что подобная близость случалась между ними не слишком часто, и лорд Болтон никогда не был по-настоящему груб. 

— Не бойся, — тихо сказал лорд Болтон. — Все сложилось так, как было задумано. Теперь все будет хорошо. Снег закончится. 

Теон закрыл глаза. Лорд Болтон медленно и равнодушно погладил его по груди, затем кончиками пальцев коснулся широкого шрама на животе и попросил:

— Перевернись, пожалуйста.

Теон подчинился. Иногда он задумывался — не всерьез, конечно — что случилось бы, если бы он отказал. Пожалуй, лорд Болтон не стал бы настаивать. А может, наоборот, в нем бы ожило семейное безумие, голод и злость, и пришлось бы куда хуже. То, как все происходило между ними сейчас, иногда почти что нравилось Теону. По крайней мере, было очень тепло. О большем калеке и мечтать не следовало. 

Хорошо было и то, что лорд Болтон никогда не тратил слишком много времени на ласки и попытки подготовить его. Теон и без того с трудом переносил такие моменты: куда легче было приспособится к боли от проникновения, чем к минутам тягостного ожидания. Это напоминало что-то из прошлой жизни, что-то наглухо забытое и страшное. 

На этот раз тоже вышло быстро. Теон постарался расслабиться и привычно закусил губу, чтобы не стонать. Распирающее чувство внутри было куда приятнее, чем то, что он испытывал последние годы, и на долю секунды, перед тем, как между бедер стало липко и влажно, Теон даже почувствовал краткий отблеск полузабытого удовольствия. Подумать только: когда-то ему действительно нравилось подобное.

Как и всегда, лорд Болтон вытер его, приказал повернуться на спину и сказал: 

— Спокойной ночи, Теон. 

Всякий раз тот опасался, что лорд Болтон поцелует его, однако этого никогда не случалось. Временами Теон думал, что ему хотелось бы этого поцелуя. Просто чтобы почувствовать себя еще хуже.

Этой ночью Теону приснился Джон Сноу. Он был одним из тех людей, что шли по лесу сквозь снег. Теон не видел его лица, однако походка и что-то неуловимое в манере держать осанку не давали ошибиться. 

— Джон! — выкрикнул Теон, однако его голос потонул в крике воронов. 

Он попытался бежать, но ноги слишком проваливались в колючий снег. Морозный порыв ветра показался до того настоящим, что Теон подумал: что, если это не сон? Что если Джон и его люди выжили, и бродят где-то рядом, совсем близко? Что, если им нужна помощь? 

Впрочем, какую помощь им мог оказать Теон? Он не знал, что происходит вокруг, не понимал, что сделали с ним и какова его роль в дальнейшем. Только одно было ясно: она, его дочь, была рождена не просто так. Даже если она не Азор Ахай, у случившегося была цель.

Лорд Болтон никогда и ничего не делал просто так. 

Теон попытался проснуться, чтобы не видеть этот сон, однако вместо этого только крепче уснул. До самого утра он брел по снегу и пытался дозваться Джона. 

— 4 — 

Она сидела на шкуре у камина и заплетала свои темные густые волосы. Несколько мгновений Теон завороженно наблюдал за тем, как маленькие пальцы легко парят и аккуратно сплетают пряди между собой. Однако что-то тревожило его, некая ускользающая странность, которую не получалось заметить. 

Теон зажмурился, распахнул глаза пошире — и увидел то, чего так упрямо не замечал. Пальцы у нее были перемазаны в чем-то. Приглядевшись, Теон понял, что это кровь. Она теперь была везде — в волосах, на шкуре, на ее лице. 

— Что с тобой? — выдохнул Теон.

Разумеется, она ничего не ответила, только продолжала плести косу и напевать что-то едва слышное. 

«Снег наблюдает за нами. Нельзя убегать», — невпопад подумал Теон.

Точно услышав эти мысли, она вдруг замерла и подняла на него взгляд. Ее и без того прозрачные глаза были подернуты белой дымкой. 

— Хочешь, сделаю так, что тебе вообще сны сниться не будут? — предложила она. 

«Хочу», — малодушно подумал Теон, однако заставил себя смолчать. Он не хотел снов, это было правдой, однако что оставалось без них? Снег, пустота, бесконечный бег от собственных мыслей — и особенно от понимания, что это чудовище с прозрачными глазами породил он. 

От этой правды можно было свихнуться. 

— Хорошо. Я заберу сны, — серьезно сказала она и взмахнула тонкой, измазанной в крови рукой. 

— Нет! — Теон развернулся и попытался убежать, чтобы ни в коем случае не отдавать свое и… проснулся. 

В спальне он был один, но это было обычным делом — лорд Болтон всегда поднимался рано, на рассвете. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Теперь Теон не знал наверняка, увидит ли он новые сны, но это было не самым главным. 

Куда главнее было то, что она, его плоть и кровь, научилась приходить к нему не только в жизни. 

«К добру или к худу?» — спросил себя Теон и не ответил, потому что знал ответ с самого начала, с первого дня своего пробуждения в спрятанной за снегопадом тюрьме.

— 5 — 

Сны никуда не исчезли — напротив, стали ярче: каждую ночь Теон наблюдал за тем, как усталые люди брели сквозь снег. Он чувствовал, что с каждым днем сил у них остается все меньше. Рано или поздно их путешествию придет бесславный конец.

Бежать было некуда, но и оставаться на месте больше не получалось. 

Что-то изменилось из-за этих снов, однако что именно — Теон не знал. Только чувствовал, что нужно бежать, нужно найти людей, что прятались в снегах, и попробовать все исправить. Теон не знал, как это сделать, но был обязан попробовать. 

За свою недолгую жизнь он испортил слишком многое. 

Теон должен хотя бы попытаться, ради Робба. Исправить хоть одну ошибку, самую первую, самую страшную. Вернее, не исправить, конечно, такое нельзя исправить, но доказать себе, что он не трус, что он достоин носить имя, а не кличку. 

Нужно было найти людей из сна и… Пока что просто найти и рассказать о том, что лорд Болтон также выжил, и о ней, о девочке, тоже рассказать, преодолев стыд, хоть никто и не поверит, наверное. 

Теон и сам не всегда верил. Он видел ее то тут, то там, иногда краем глаза, словно бы неуловимую тень. Она играла с костями, что-то напевала и временами смотрела на Теона так, словно бы знала все-все его мысли. 

Возможно, так оно и было. Но замок никто не охранял, и от побега Теона удерживал только страх — и снег, что не кончался и не кончался. 

— 6 — 

Теон решился, когда увидел кровь на снегу. Он не понимал, кому она принадлежала и что произошло, его сон был темным и мутным, но от самого зрелища стало не по себе. Теон опаздывал, теперь это было ясно. Кровь была похожа на рассыпанные по снегу рубиновые бусины; вороны кричали так, что сердце болело. Стало ослепительно ясно, что он увидит в следующих снах: смерть всех, кто шел сквозь снег. От холода ли, болезней, когтей хищников — они все погибнут, а Теон будет смотреть, потому что другой роли ему не уготовано. 

Если он не сбежит сейчас — не уготовано. 

Теон не знал, в каком направлении ему следует бежать, он слишком давно не был снаружи и совсем забыл, как там все устроено. Да и в снегу путь было не разглядеть. Однако Теон чувствовал: он найдет путь, вороны из сна приведут его к цели. Нужно только сделать первый шаг за порог. 

Лорд Болтон в то утро заперся у себя сразу после скудного завтрака; она по обыкновению где-то пряталась. Некоторое время Теон слушал тишину мертвого замка и очень старался не вспоминать о том, каким живым он был когда-то. 

Следовало убегать, и поскорее. 

С каждым шагом к порогу Теон чувствовал себя все смелее. Он представлял, как толкает тяжелую дверь, как на миг слепнет от яркого белого снега, как ловит себя на мысли о том, что точно знает, куда ему нужно идти. 

Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, и Теон поневоле ускорил шаг. Под конец он почти бежал. 

Она ждала его у порога: сидела на полу в своем черном простом платье и играла с костями. Теон попытался вспомнить, куда дел ту косточку, что она подарила ему однажды, но не мог вспомнить. Наверное, потерял. А может, под подушку спрятал. 

«Оттого и сны снились», — пронеслось в голове. 

— Санса, — прошептал Теон, запоздало осознавая, что впервые назвал девочку по такому неподходящему ей имени.

Она подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на него. Прозрачные глаза ничего не выражали, разве что мимолетное любопытство. 

Теон прошел мимо нее и приблизился к двери. Он почему-то ожидал, что она кинется к нему и попытается вмешаться, не пустить. Но ничего подобного не случилось: она продолжала ритмично постукивать по полу тонкой косточкой. 

Из-за двери тянуло холодом и свежестью. Теон прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз дышал полной грудью, не чувствуя в воздухе примесь пепла. 

Стук за спиной становился раздражающе ритмичным. Теон обернулся; он должен был уйти, не оборачиваясь, но не смог и обернулся. Он смотрел на худые сгорбленные плечи, не отводя взгляд. Время тянулось медленно. 

«Наверное, так даже и лучше, — пронеслось в голове. — Так лучше получится, если я принесу ее с собой, как доказательство. Тогда мне все поверят».

Все поверят и никто не подумает, что Теон просто не смог оставить ее в этом замке. Кем — или чем — бы она ни была.

— Эй, — он опустился на пол и коснулся ее плеча. — Пошли со мной, ладно? Тут больше нельзя оставаться. 

Она снова посмотрела на него, но на этот раз в ее потемневших холодных глазах читалось отчетливое любопытство. 

— Ты замерзнешь тут, — приговаривал Теон, неловко обнимая ее за плечи. — Надо идти. 

Он запоздало осознал, что девочка одета совсем легко, да и у него самого шуба совсем тонкая — другой он не сумел найти. Но медлить сильнее не следовало, им было пора отправляться в путь. 

— Все будет хорошо, мы скоро уйдем, — шепнул Теон, закутав ее в свою шубу и осторожно подняв на руки. 

Девочка оказалась легкой, словно пух. Она небрежно выронила кости, и те с глухим стуком упали на пол. Поморщившись от звука, Теон прижал ее — свою дочь — к себе и пошел к двери, что открылась безо всяких усилий.

***  
Снег валил с неба крупными хлопьями. 

Теон не совсем понимал, куда идет, но старался слушать себя и свое чутье, оно не могло подвести. Пройдя Южные ворота, Теон почувствовал, что нужно взять севернее, к Волчьему лесу. Ноги у него промокли, от холода начинало потряхивать, но он решил, что ни за что не остановится. Девочка, которую он нес на руках, отчего-то придавала сил. Она уже не казалась такой легкой, но Теон не собирался сдаваться. 

Нужно было бежать из замка, нужно было уже давно, и сейчас нельзя было останавливаться. Теон замер лишь на миг — чтобы посмотреть на черные даже в снегу стены Винтерфелла — и ускорил шаг. Время словно бы остановилось — или так казалось из-за того, что все вокруг было одинаково белым. Даже небо не темнело. Теон продолжал идти вперед, надеясь, что совсем скоро на горизонте покажется черная кромка леса, а там… Так он найдет Джона и остальных, и сможет исправить хотя бы что-то. 

Когда на горизонте появилось нечто темное, сердце заколотилось чаще. Теон побежал вперед, увязая в снегу и почти падая. Ему нужно было убедиться, что это лес, что они следовали правильным путем. 

Через несколько десятков шагов стало ясно: на горизонте темнел Винтерфелл. 

Теон замер, пораженный. Они никак не могли вновь оказаться у замка, они шли в другую сторону и не сворачивали. Их путь вел не к Винтерфеллу, если только кто-то не изменил их путь. 

Внезапно дочка — нет, пусть будет просто она — сильно толкнула Теона ногой, вынуждая опустить себя на снег. В миг, когда она, встряхнувшись, побежала вперед, словно бы не касаясь ногами земли, Теон понял: не нужно было ее спасать. Но он не мог поступить иначе — как и все те разы, когда из-за его поступков жизнь летело в пекло. Хотелось сесть в снег и замерзнуть до смерти, но что-то упрямое и злое внутри не давало сдаться. Теон пошел следом за ней, за своей лживой девочкой. 

У самых Южных ворот их встретил лорд Болтон. Она налетела на него и крепко обняла за колени. Сейчас она казалось совсем обычной девочкой, ни капли не похожей на чудовище.

— Ты мог заблудиться, Теон, — мягко проговорил лорд Болтон. — Зря ты ушел так далеко, не нужно было. 

Теон ничего не ответил. Стоя по колено в снегу, он чувствовал, что снова проиграл. А еще — что больше нечего бояться. 

— Ты потерял кое-что, — прибавил лорд Болтон и достал из рукава кость. Ту самую, что она подарила ему. — Нашел под твоей подушкой. Не теряй это больше, ладно? 

Теон послушно взял кость — и резко, насколько хватит сил, схватил лорда Болтона за запястье. Тот, впрочем, даже не пытался вырваться. 

— Что это все значит? — прошипел Теон. — Объяснитесь, наконец. Если я… Я понимаю, что никогда не смогу отсюда уйти, так? Если так, то зачем эти секреты? Скажите мне правду, я все равно не смог ни с кем ее разделить. 

Лорд Болтон молча смотрел на него, точно решая, достоин ли он слов, а затем произнес:

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, Теон. Про то, кто рожден средь дыма и соли. 

Теон прикрыл глаза, чтобы голова не так кружилась, и посмотрел на девочку, что так и обнимала лорда Болтона. Она совсем не походила на Азор Ахая. Хотя кто знает, как ему полагалось выглядеть. 

— Она… — начал Теон, да так и не смог договорить. 

Русе лишь кивнул в ответ. 

— Но Азор Ахай — спаситель… — беспомощно спросил Теон. — Зачем вам спаситель человечества? Вы же… Я не верю, что вы хотите спасти этот мир. Не верю.

— Спаситель человечества? — лорд Болтон недовольно нахмурился. — Кто тебе рассказал такой вздор? Нет никакого спасителя, есть только… Скажем, сосуд. Всесильный сосуд, который можно наполнить чем угодно. Я пока не решил, что сделаю с этой девочкой. Возможно, она и в самом деле спасет то, что осталось от мира и поможет мне поддерживать в нем порядок. Мы скоро узнаем, Теон. Ты заслужил это знание. А теперь пора в тепло, иначе ты простудишься. Пойдем, Санса, не трогай снег. 

Девочка послушно побежала вперед. Кажется, она была счастлива возвращению — а, скорее всего, именно она и устроила его. Но тогда отчего она так спокойно пошла с ним? Теон не знал, чему верить. Возможно, она просто хотела показать: выхода нет, смирись и живи, пока живется?

Пожалуй, для пустого сосуда она была довольно милосердна. 

«Сны, наверное, больше сниться не будут», — подумал Теон с тоской и крепче сжал теплую косточку, что вернул ему лорд Болтон. 

От порыва ледяного ветра бросило в дрожь, и Теон зашагал быстрее. В голове шумело, на сердце было мертвенно спокойно. Уже на пороге, когда она снова убежала далеко вперед, Теон решился задать вопрос, что не давал ему покоя. 

— Если она сосуд, — начал он негромко, зная, что лорд Болтон все равно услышит его, он всегда слышал, даже мысли его слышал. — Если она сосуд, то что такое я? Тоже сосуд?

Лорд Болтон посмотрел на него странно, почти печально, и ответил: 

— Да, ты сосуд, причем довольно ценный. Люди с Железных Островов сильные, выносливые и зачастую одарены магическим даром, пусть часто и неразвитым. Ты идеально подходил, Теон. За это я тебя и выбрал, еще много лет назад. 

Теон почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Значит ли это, что с самого начала, с самой первой ошибки, ему была предначертана такая судьба, и другого исхода быть не могло? В ушах снова зашумело. 

— Ты же все знаешь, Теон Грейджой, — устало проговорил лорд Болтон. — А что не знаешь, то чуешь. Этим ты мне тоже нравишься. Только не убегай больше, это создает лишнее беспокойство. Здесь ты в безопасности. Ты не умрешь. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем она повзрослеет.

Отвернувшись, лорд Болтон ушел вслед за ней — за девочкой, за дочкой. Оставшись один, Теон устало опустился на пол и обнял себя за колени. 

Бежать было некуда.


End file.
